Gallifreyan Best Friends
by Lazoey
Summary: It's Donna's birthday and the Doctor has a special surprise for her. Something he has made for them both.


Donna woke up to the smell of vanilla and cinnamon. She took it all in as she cuddled the blankets up to her chin. Her eyes were still closed as she smiled a little to herself. Slowly opening her eyes to see her bedroom in the TARDIS come alive, she noticed a small tray on her nightstand. There was a cup of hot tea, along with a little vase with two lilies in it.

She knew who was the culprit of breaking into her room to set this all up for her; The Doctor. Of course it was him. Even though she didn't approve of him breaking into her room as she slept, she still couldn't help but smile at his reasoning behind it.

She pulled the covers off her, as she sat up and reached for the cup of tea. It was freshly brewed; all warm and with a hint of vanilla; even had a cinnamon stick in it. Just the way she liked it. Well at least she knew the Doctor listened to her once in a while since he remembered how she liked her tea. As she took a sip, she noticed a small note on the tray next to the vase of lilies. She picked it up and it read:

_Happy Birthday Donna!  
>I hope you don't mind me making you some tea to start off your day right. Sorry I had to break into your room though. I made it without realizing it might have been best to wait until you woke up. But I didn't want it to go to waste. So here ya go!<em>

She laughed as she read it. 'What a dumbo,' she thought to herself, 'but a sweet dumbo none-the-less.'

She drank some more of her tea and decided to get dressed for the day. Who knows what the Doctor had planned for her today? She better wear her running shoes just in-case though.

As Donna walked into the TARDIS' control room, she noticed the Doctor was sitting on the floor surrounded by wrapping paper. It seems like he was trying to wrap a small box, but was having more trouble with it then he had planned. There were paper scraps everywhere, along with tape sticking to his suit. Donna cleared her throat as she stepped closer, letting him know that he was caught.

The Doctor looked back to see her and his face looked like a deer caught in headlights. Yep, he was caught in the act of wrapping her birthday present. He thought this wrapping process wouldn't take so much time, yet he was wrong. He stood up really fast with paper and tape sticking to his trousers, and holding the small box in his hands.

"Umm Donna," he stated clearing his throat, "You're up I see!"

"Yes I am," Donna replied holding her hands behind her back swaying back and forth a bit, "I see you have been a busy bee today already haven't you?"

"Oh ummm," he muffled as he looked at the state he was in, with wrapping paper all over the floor.

Donna just smiled back and shook her head. She felt like she had caught a little boy in the act of opening up his presents on Christmas morning. The whole scene was too hilarious.

"Thank you for my tea by the way," she said trying to make him relax a bit.

"Oh yeah! You liked it then eh? So I made it right?" the Doctor replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah you made it right. Even though you broke into my room to give it to me, I still appreciate it. But that doesn't mean you can break into my room all the time now though," Donna stated making sure he understood about their boundaries.

The Doctor nodded firmly, "Oh yes! Yeah, no worries."

Donna smiled. Her eyes averted to the package still in his eyes, then back up to him.

The Doctor looked down at his hands too, noticing what Donna was trying to get him to say next.

"Oh yeah! Here ya go Donna! Happy Birthday!" he gleefully said as he stepped forward and handed it to her.

His goofy grin made her roll her eyes, and she took the small package from his hands. The package was barely wrapped. There were pieces of wrapping paper hanging off of it and tape was wrapped around the entire thing.

It looked pitiful; like a two year old had wrapped it. 'Well to be honest, he is like a two year old though,' Donna thought to herself.

She tore the bits of paper off of it and opened the lid of the brown box. Inside of it was a bracelet; a small brown leather bracelet. She took it out and noticed that on the thickest part of it there were embroidered circles of different sizes. They all connected and seemed to intertwine.

"You see what it is?" The Doctor asked, "It's a friendship bracelet. See you have one and I have one."

He held out his left hand to show on his wrist the same bracelet.

"But mine says 'BEST' and yours says 'FRIENDS'. I made them myself. It's in Gallifreyan; the lettering that is. Look at the embroidery though. Isn't it lovely?" he expressed happily, like a giddy child.

"Oh yes, it's lovely. Thank you," Donna replied. She truly did love it, even though the circles made no sense to her. But it was sweet that he had made them himself. It was amusing to her that he could make these so beautifully, and yet he couldn't wrap a simple box.

"Here let me," the Doctor said as he took the bracelet from her hand and wrapped it around her left wrist.

"I thee declare us best friends through all time and space," he said as he put it on her.

They both smiled at each other. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and she hugged him. He hugged her back.

She could have stayed like this forever, up until she noticed the Doctor's hands closer to her waist then she had liked.

"Oi Spaceman! That's enough for now," she stated as she stopped their embrace.

"Oh sorry," the Doctor said as he ruffled his hair, looking rather embarrassed for that second.

"So where to now?" Donna asked walking up to the console.

"Oh well I had a place in mind actually," he stated as he walked up to the console and started pulling levers and pushing buttons.

"Well then Spaceman, take me away," Donna said with a wink.

The Doctor winked back, as they began their journey for the day. Flying through time and space; officially as best friends now.


End file.
